Wireless personal area networks (WPANs), such as those based on a Bluetooth™ standard, enable a user to wirelessly connect multiple user devices relatively quickly and easily. One of the main advantages of a WPAN is that it allows efficient wireless tethering of devices in close proximity, such as wirelessly connecting a headset to a cellular phone, and thus enhancing the portability of WPAN-enabled user devices. However, this same portability can enable a user to accidentally leave behind or otherwise misplace one of the WPAN-connected devices.